


bein’ followed by a moon shadow

by TheTinyTortoise



Series: MCU daemon fic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyTortoise/pseuds/TheTinyTortoise
Summary: Loki falls and falls and falls.





	bein’ followed by a moon shadow

Loki falls and falls and falls. He falls for so long that he forgets that there ever was a time when he wasn’t falling. When he lands, the memories come crashing back, and he almost wishes he was still falling. While falling, at least, he was at a sort of peace. Now, there’s nothing but sorrow, and cold, aching anger.

He lands in a wasteland of sorts. He’s the only live thing for miles. It looks like every storybook depiction of Hel, the land of the dead, that he’s ever seen. It’s not so inconceivable; he certainly feels dead. But she, when she arrives, is living proof that somehow, someway, he’s still alive.

She nudges at his shoulder with a cold nose. He rolls over and feels his breath catch as he takes her in. She looks different than anything he’s ever seen before-silky black fur, a pointed snout, bright green eyes-but he knows that he knows her. He’s seen her in dreams, out of the corner of his eye. He feels as if he knows her better than he knows anyone else alive.

“Of course you do,” she says. Her voice is rough and tired, just like he imagines his must be. “I’m you, Loptr.”

“That’s not my name,” He rasps.

She tilts her head at him sadly. “It is. It’s your real name. Your birth name.”

Blue slowly starts to creep up his fingers.

“I-I’m not-“ He stammers, but he can’t bring himself to finish speaking. He knows the truth, deep down, and, looking at her, he can see she knows it, too.

“You always knew that you weren’t Asgardian,” she says, creeping forward until she’s nearly on top of him. “An Asgardian wouldn’t have had me. And I was always with you, whether you knew it or not.”

He thinks back to the long, lonely years, and her lips curl back in a snarl. “They hid me from you,” she growls. “They wouldn’t let you see me, except in glimpses. But I was there, Loptr. I’ve always been there, and I always will be. You don’t need them anymore, because you have me.”

Blue-tinged fingers shaking, he reaches up and gently touches her fur. It’s almost like coming home. The warmth that blooms in his chest is like spring after an eternity of winter.

“I’m here, now,” she says. “We’re finally together in every way. And now we can make them pay.”

“How?” He croaks.

She grins in a distinctly human-like fashion. “I’ve found someone, someone powerful. He can help us. And all we need to do is one little thing….”

**Author's Note:**

> And the rest is history.
> 
> Loki’s daemon is names Skygge. She’s a black maned wolf with three tails. Without the tails and the black fur, she would look a little like this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/b4/d0/d2b4d0177918b90e34c3a979d9e9b942.png
> 
> Fun fact: Asgardians have their souls in objects, just like the bears do in the HDM books. Thor’s soul is Mjolnir, of course, and Odin’s soul is his spear.


End file.
